


final notice

by guesso



Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Stangst, college days, drifter days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: It was a crumpled, pre-used business envelope, the kind that it’s illegal to cross the company’s name out with Sharpie and then use, especially when there’s big, red, block print saying things like “Final Notice”, but, there it was, in Stanford’s hands.But sure, it's fine. Stan has ... Personality.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	final notice

R aindrops peppered the window, sliding, pooling along the ledge. It was different here, warmer, definitely, but it was in the air. Tasted drier, stiff and stale. Clutching the mug, long empty, he stared out at the horizon. With one last sigh, he rose from his window seat. It would be a long night, he could feel it. It always was precisely when he didn’t want it to be.

The walk down to the “community kitchen” as it had been dubbed by the RAs was sluggish. He leaned against the counter as he filled their coffee pot with water from the crusty sink (marginally better than their floor’s bathroom tap water, and arguably cleaner). The warped linoleum popped and creaked as he walked back towards the stairs.

Crumpled papers sticking out from the edges of their shared narrow mailbox caught his eye on the way back through. Setting the coffee pot on a nearby table, he pulled out his keys and started his attempts to unwedge their mailbox’s little door.

Finally popping the metal flap away from the wall, he realized someone must have forcibly pried it open and jammed the letter in from the front, rather than sliding it in from the opening in the RA’s office. 

It was a crumpled, pre-used business envelope, the kind that it’s illegal to cross the company’s name out with Sharpie and then use, especially when there’s big, red, block print saying things like “Final Notice”, but, there it was, in Stanford’s hands. Through the flimsy plastic window where his name and address should have been, he could see some folded up stationary, assumedly from a motel. The back flap had been re-sealed with produce stickers, which was definitely an interesting and inventive choice. He took a shaky breath in an attempt to steady himself. This either had stalker or Stanley written all over it, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about admitting that  ~~(especially since it implied things about Stan’s current condition that he had pointedly decided to not consider at any time in the near future, as terrible a person or brother as that might make him)~~.

Leaning against the table with the coffee pot, he opened the letter.

~~_ Sixer, _ ~~

_ Stanford, _

_ I’d wish you luck at your nerd school but I know you don’t need it. Try not to push yourself too hard though ok? Try and enjoy yourself sometimes  _ ~~_ for the both of us _ ~~

_ I’m gonna be outta the country for a bit  _ ~~_because_ _since I_~~ _ for some work stuff that opened up. I’m not comin back for a while. I’m not really sure  _ ~~_ if _ ~~ _ when I’ll be comin back. _

_ It probably doesn’t mean anything to you, but I am proud of you, shitty school or not. And I’m sorry things happened the way they did. _

_ Stan _

Shadows of raindrops crept down the carpet in front of him. It would be a long night, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I could never tell if I wanted to make this an AU or not. If I ever did spiral out of control and really write for it, I feel like it would've led to them getting into contact with each other sooner, and potentially some good ol' Mystery Trio things.


End file.
